


An Alternate Universe

by cassidy_helen_snape



Series: An Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy freeform, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley freeform, Harry Potter freeform, Lily Potter Lives, Minerva McGonagall freeform, Multi, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Regulus Black Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron’s a little shit, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape freeform, Sirius Black Lives, the Weasleys aren’t poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidy_helen_snape/pseuds/cassidy_helen_snape
Summary: In  an alternate version of Harry Potter what would happen? Would Harry  still be in Gryffindor?  Would the trio still be close? Would Snape be perceived in the same way? Would Lily and James be alive? and would Sirius still end up in Azkaban? Well this story really is an alternate version. A lot of changes have been made. Some expected but others not so much. Text field Double-tap to edit. Use the rotor to access Misspelt Words
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: An Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885789
Kudos: 12





	1. Abi Black

Name-Abi Delilah Black.  
Born-March 3rd 1978.  
Appearance  
Mid-length red hair.  
Blue gray eyes.  
Freckles on her cheeks and neck.  
Family

Adopted mother-Narcissa Black.  
Adopted sister-Lillian Black.  
Godmother-Andromeda Tonks.

Blood Status-Pureblood.  
Wand  
Ceder wood  
12 3/4 inches  
Kelpie hair.  
Pet-Silver Bengal cat named Ana.  
Patronus-Wood mouse.


	2. Lillian BlacK-Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all, I don’t know what the hell happened but for some reason all the chapters are no longer in order. It makes me want to cry no joke.  
> Luckily I haven’t written like 20 yet. I’m fixing them all now so thought i’d take that time to put Lillian’s character profile in its rightful place.  
> Anyway thanks for baring with me, i’ll be explaining the lack of updates recently later.  
> Destiny XX.

Name-Lillian Grace Malfoy-Snape.  
Born-June 16th 1979.  
Appearance

Blond wild waist length curly hair.  
Grey eyes.  
Pale skin.  
Family

Mother-Narcissa Black.  
Father-Severus Snape.  
Adopted sister-Abi Black.  
Godmother-Minerva McGonagall.  
God brother-Harry Potter.  
Blood Status-Pureblood.  
Wand  
Alder wood  
14 inches  
Griffin feather  
Pet-Eagle owl named Freya.  
Patronus-Fox.


	3. Chapter 1

Morning of July 29th 1990

Black Manor.

Abi was reading The latest release of Witch Weekly, and Lillian was busy writing a letter to her boyfriend Blaise when a sullen-looking owl tapped on their bedroom window. Lilliann, rather excited jumped up from her bed almost spilling her ink pot in the process and strolled over to the window letting the bird in. she saw the letter attached to it's leg, and with a huge grin she hasten to relieve the animal of its burden.

With slightly shaking hands, she Tore the envelope open.  
"OMG abby guess what this is! I can't believe it, IT's my Hogwarts letter! It's finally come."

You see Lillian had turned 11 nearly a month ago, but her Hogwarts letter have not arrived. Her mother was so close to calling Dumbledore and demanding to know what was going on. All the black children have their names put down for Hogwarts as soon as they were born.  
" I have to tell mama she'll be so pleased."  
" i'm happy for you Lils, this means you'll definitely be able to come to Hogwarts with me this year. We can even go and buy our things for school together in Diagon Alley." Abi said smiling at her sister over the top of her magazine.

"Absolutely, we can meet Draco, Blaise, Teddy and the girls there as well. Oh I just have to go and tell mama right now" lillian said practically skipping out of the room, her letter clutched tightly in her hand.  
Finally outside Her mother's room after walking pretty much to the other side of the manner, she knocked on the door excitedly.  
"Lils darling is that you?" Asked narcissa from inside.  
"Yes mama, May I come in?"  
"Of course dear."  
Containing her excitement as best she could, she opened the door.  
"What is it darling? You look as if Christmas has come early. I know for sure that Blaise isn't here or else Melinda would have sent me a patronus message, so that can only mean one other thing," narcissa said smiling broadly.  
"My Hogwarts letter! It's finally here!" Lillian said smiling just as wide.  
"Oh that's wonderful my darling, professor Dumbledore did send me his patronus with an apology for the lateness. he claims that they didn't know about you being a witch. This is absolute nonsense of course, as I had you registered straight after your birth.  
I don't trust that man. I never have I want you to have your guard up around him when you go to Hogwarts next week. Only trust aunt Minny and your father. And professor Flitwick if need be. but now you must open it," narcissa said glowing with pride.

Lilliane smoothed out the parchment and began to read.  
" Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Order Of Merlin first class, grand sorc. CHF. Warlock. Supreme Mugwump.  
Dear Miss Black-Snape, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Inclosed is a list of books and items that you will need. Due to certain circumstances you are not required to send a response back. Look foreword to seeing you on September 1st, yourssincerely Minerva McGonagall. "  
" now, you have to Remember that we have a reputation to uphold. Try not to make it obvious that you are closely related to Minerva. However you and your sister may spend time with her and your father during weekends if you wish to."  
"Of course, is there anything else I should know?”

"Yes, you have a god brother who is also starting in September. He is living with Sirius. His name is Harry Potter. I have not seen much of him since he was five years old so I do not know what he is like anymore. Therefore I advise you to keep your guard up around him until you know he can be trusted. I hate to say it, but you know what your uncle Sirius is like already.  
“Oh no need to worry about harry. I thought I’d told you. We’ve been exchanging letters for the better part of a year now.” Lillian said grinning.  
“How?” Narcissa asked slightly shocked.  
“Aunt Andromeda had Harry over the last time Abi and I stayed at her house, that time when you were sick? We started talking a lot then. Catching up and then we started writing letters a few months later.”  
“I should’ve known. That sister of mine...” narcissa said rolling her eyes.  
“You know she means well mama.  
But if that is all I should probably go and get ready,” lillian said giving her mother a quick squeeze.

"Oh is Abi taking you to Diagon Alley to get your things?”  
"Yes she is. And we decided that we'd meet up with everyone else as well.” Lillian   
said standing up with a smile on her face.

"Brilliant! Have fun.” narcissa said with a smirk.  
"Whatever..” Lillian muttered blushing as she left the room.

Back in the sisters’ room, Abi was picking out an outfit when Lillian ran in and plopped back down on her bed, finishing her letter in quick succession and sending it off with the family owl.  
" all right time for me to get ready, and you better behave this time woman! I don't want a repeat of last time," lillian said glaring at her sister.  
" it wasn't my fault! It's not my fault that Draco wanted to go to Knocturn Alley..." abi said crossing her arms over her chest.  
" I don't care, you're the oldest out of all of us and you should've stopped him or at least let one of us know where you were going."  
"Whatever lady, get off my case and go and get ready.”  
lillian laughed softly and went into the bathroom to have a shower.  
10 minutes later she came out and went over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit.  
She decided on wearing her black denim shorts, a blue tank top with a sky blue traveling cloak. She put her hair into a ponytail and looked over to her sister.

“Your turn to get ready sister dear. I’ll go and let Mia know what we want for breakfast.” Lillian said sitting on her bed and slipping her feet into a pair of black studded sandals.

“Ok ok, i’m going.” Abi said with an exaggerated groan as she stood up and trudged to the bathroom.  
Lillian rolled her eyes and left the room.  
In the dining room she sat down at the round glass table and called her personal house elf.  
“Mia!”  
A house elf with long dark brown ears, light brown skin and bulging golden eyes appeared.  
“Good morning Miss Lillian. Is you’s wanting breakfast?” Mia said smiling up at Lillian.  
“Yes please Mia. Abi and I would like blueberry pancakes, bacon and toast please. Oh and some butter beer.”  
“Mia will be bringings your food very soon.” Mia said still smiling.  
And with a small pop she was gone.  
15 minutes later Abi came into the room.  
“Oo I love your outfit. And I know someone else who will very much appreciate it.” Lillian said smirking at her sister.

“Oh shut up.” Abi said scowling, although she did smile a second later.  
She was wearing dark blue jeans, a sparkly purple tank top with a light purple traveling cloak and dark blue sandals.  
Mia came back with their food and they dug in hungrily.  
Once they’d eaten their fill they made their way to their mother’s room to say goodby to her before leaving to go to Diagon Alley.  
Even though they were only 11 and 12, Narcissa trusted them not to need an adult chaperone.  
Knocking on the door and hearing their mother telling them to enter they went into her room.  
“Hello my lovelies. Leaving now?” Narcissa said smiling fondly.  
“Yes ma. We’ll be back around 5.” Abi said going over to her mother and kissing her cheek.  
“See you later mama.” Lillian said doing the same.  
“Alright that’s fine. It’s 12 now. See you later loves, look after each other. Remember your mirrors just in case something happens.”  
“”We will.” The sisters said in unison as they turned to leave.  
Going back to their room they grabbed their two-way mirrors and lillian also got her list from on top of her pillow.  
Exiting their room they went to the parlor and through the floo to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note.
> 
> Hey y’all, I hope you liked the first chapter of my version of Sorcerer’s Stone.  
> It’s AU to an extent so I’m not sure if to tag it as such.  
> For those of you wondering, Abi is adopted.  
> After I finish writing book 1, i’ll be writing her backstory.  
> About How she ended up with the Blacks etc.  
> It’ll be a companion piece to book 1.  
> Another thing, in my version of things Narcissa is a single parent and didn’t marry Lucius obviously.  
> Also the blacks and Malfoys aren’t in any way related.  
> I believe that’s everything and I’ve gone on for long enough so if you have any questions feel free to pm me.  
> Destiny :-)


	4. Chapter 2

The Leaky Cauldron  
Same day, 1990

Lillian dusted off her pants before taking her sister’s hand and leaving the pub.  
Abi took out her wand and tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley.  
Lillian had been there before but it still took her breath away.  
“Alright we’re supposed to be meeting everyone at Flourish and Blotts.” Abi said as they passed Gringotts.  
“But we haven’t got our money yet.” Lillian said with a slight frown.  
“Yeah I know, that’s why we’re meeting outside.  
We’re gonna then go to Gringotts together before splitting up.  
We’ll be able to get our shopping done quicker that way.”

"Dray!!!" Lillian squealed, letting go of her sisters hand and running over to hug her God brother.  
"I've missed U so dam much!" She said hugging him tight.  
"Oi, What about me? I'm your boyfriend," Blaise exclaimed with a pout.  
" yeah I'm very much aware of that, but I haven't seen Dray in two whole months. I saw you last week" lillian said matter-of-factly.  
"Fine then..." blaise says sulking.  
Draco smirked at him over Lillian’s shoulder.  
"I missed you too Lils, but please give your boyfriend a hug quickly, or else I'm afraid he might kill me later once we get back to Hogwarts," draco said with a chuckle.  
Lillian giggled letting go of Draco and walking over to her boyfriend.  
"Miss me?" She said wrapping her arms around him with a smile.  
"Very much." Blaise said pulling her close.  
"Finally, now I actually get a chance to greet my own boyfriend." Abi said taking Draco's hand and kissing him on the cheek.  
Hermione coughed lightly.  
" as lovely as this is, we have shopping to do. And we’re not all betrothed like you too..." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Alright lets go people. Lillian said taking ahold of Blaise's hand, and refraining from rolling her eyes.  
Everyone grab a partner and follow us"  
Despite Lillian not actually being the oldest in the group, everyone knows not to argue with her.  
With Lillian and Blaise in the lead, the group of teens made their way to Gringotts.  
“Does anybody not need to go down to their vault?” Lillian said glancing over her shoulder.  
Hermione, Draco, Theo and Ginny raised their hands.  
“Ok great that makes things considerably easier.”  
“Lils how about You, Blaise and I go in one cart together since our vaults are closest to each others, while Luna goes in one on her own?” Abi said from behind Blaise.  
Lulu is that ok with you?” Lillian said turning to face the others as they reached the bank.  
“Yes that’s fine.” Luna said smiling.  
Entering the bank, those that didn’t need to visit their vaults stood to one side while everyone else, Blaise and Lillian leading once again, walked up to the counter.  
“Good day sir, I’d like to visit my vault and so would my companions.” Lillian said nodding politely to the goblin.  
“Keys?” The goblin said nodding back.  
Lillian moved to the side slightly and everyone held up their keys.  
“Those all seem to be in order.” The goblin said before looking over his shoulder.  
“SilverTongue!  
Take Misses Black and Mr Zabini to their vaults please.” The goblin barked.  
“Right away sir.” SilverTongue said coming over.  
“Follow me please.”  
Blaise, Lillian and Abi went off with SilverTongue while another goblin called SharpTooth took Luna down to her vault.  
10 minutes later they were back and left the bank with Draco and Abi in the lead this time.  
“Alright so where do we need to go today? Lets think about that before we split up.” Abi said as they arrived back at Flourish and Blotts.  
“Well we need books, potions ingredients, pets, robes, wands and then we’ll get lunch after shopping.” Draco said ticking each thing off on his fingers.  
“Draco and I might as well start off with our books.” Abi said.  
“Ginny and I will go and get our robes.” Hermione said linking her arm through Ginny’s.  
“Ok. Theo, Luna, Blaise and I will go and get our robes to since we’re going to Twilfitt and Tattings.” Said Lillian.  
“Actually in the interest of getting the shopping done faster, shouldn’t Luna and I go to Slug and Jigger’s?” Theo said softly.  
“Yes you’re right. Ok after that we can rotate till we all have what we need.  
Am I right in assuming it’s only those of you that are starting at Hogwarts this year that need pets?” Blaise asked the group.  
Everybody nodded.  
“Ok we’ll meet up at the Leaky for lunch.  
Any emergency call your personal elf. Ginny and Hermione just try not to get hurt or anything.” Blaise continued and they all laughed.  
“Lils and I also have our two-way mirrors so if we need an adult for some reason, either of us can contact our mother.”Abi added.  
“That’s even better. Alright see you guys later.”  
After that they split up.  
________________

Draco and Abi made their way into the bookshop.  
Walking around the store, the couple got all their books for their second year at Hogwarts.  
“Wait Dray before we go and pay I want to get a few extra books on Transfiguration and one on Runes.” Abi said going into the Runes section.

“Do you plan to take Runes next year then?” Draco said rasing an eyebrow.  
“Yep.” Abi said grinning when she found the book she wanted.  
They turned back to go into the transfiguration section again and she selected a few more books before they went to pay for their purchases.  
__________________

Hermione and Ginny walked into Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions and were immediately greeted by the owner.  
“Hi dears, Hogwarts?” She said beckoning them over with a kind smile.  
“Only for Ginny mam, I’m in need of a new winter cloak.” Hermione said going over to the racks.  
“Alright, just let me know when you’ve chosen one.”  
A few minutes went by and Ginny had finished getting her robes.  
She went to join Hermione who was still trying to choose a cloak.  
“Gin I need your help. Should I go with this red one or the lilac one?  
They’re both so pretty and come with permanent heating charms.” Hermione said frowning.  
“Then just get them both silly.  
You have enough don’t you? Plus your birthday’s coming up. Think of it as an early birthday present to yourself.” Ginny said sounding amused.  
“I guess you have a point. Alright I’ll get them both.” Hermione said with a small smile.  
Taking both of the cloaks off the rack they went over to Madam Malkin who was just finishing with another student.  
The boy smiled at them and the girls smiled back.  
Paying for their purchases they left the shop and went to Flourish and Blotts.  
________________________

In Slug and Jiggers Theo was getting both his and Luna’s ingredients while Luna was talking to Mr Jigger about the ingredients he sold and what inspired him to start the shop.  
He was telling her how it had been a family business running for over fifty years now, when Theo tapped Luna on the shoulder.  
“I’ve got everything, ready to go?” He said smiling at her fondly and handing everything to Mr Jiggers.  
“Ready when you are.” She said blushing.  
“It was great talking to you Luna dear. Feel free to come back sometime when you’re not shopping and I’ll finish my story.” The store owner said with a friendly smile and a wave as they left.  
_______________

“Hello Miss Lillian, Mr Blaise. It’s so lovely to see you both.  
I assume you’re hear for your school robes Lillian?” The store owner, a kind motherly looking woman with short black hair and hazel eyes said stepping down from a ladder.  
“Yes mam.  
I’d also like to get a winter cloak and a light traveling cloak.” Lillian said walking over to the racks.  
“I’m just here for traveling cloaks mam.  
Hogwarts robes still fit me well.” Blaise said following Lillian with a smile at the woman.  
“Well lucky for you Miss Lillian, I already have your school robes made. Your mother came here last month and gave me one of your robes to model from.” The store owner said going behind the counter and producing a neatly wrapped package from under the counter.  
“Oh brilliant. Thank you so much.” Lillian said coming over to the counter with three cloaks under her arm.  
She’d chosen one sapphire blue traveling cloak, another traveling cloak that was blood red and made from acromantula silk and a deep purple winter cloak with gold embroidery on the sleeves.  
“Very nice choices.” The store owner said with a wide smile.  
“Lils emerald green or periwinkle blue?” Blaise called from the racks.  
“Periwinkle blue, it would look great on you.” Lillian called back.  
“An excellent choice.” The woman said with an approving smile as Blaise came over.  
Paying for everything they left the robe shop and made their way to Slug and Jigger’s.  
Once they’d got their potions ingredients Lillian suddenly stopped and turned to look at Blaise.  
“I’ve just thought of something.  
Since there’s so many of us we should all just get our wands and pets together.  
It would save even more time.”  
“Yeah you’re right.  
How are we gonna get the missive to everybody?” Blaise asked.  
“I’ll call my elf.  
Mia!”  
With a small pop, a house elf with bulging golden eyes and dark skin appeared in front of them.  
“Young mistress Lillian be calling Mia?”  
How can I be helpings young mistress?” The house elf said with a wide smile up at Lillian.  
“Hi Mia. I need your help in telling my friends and sister something.  
We want to meet up at Jimmy Kiddel’s wonderful wands.  
Can you let all of my friends know? Tell them not to worry if they haven’t finished shopping, they can continue after we’ve got our wands and pets.  
I just think it would save time for us to get that out of the way now.”  
“Mia can be doings this.  
Where are young mistress’s friends at the moment?” Mia asked clasping her hands together.  
“I’m not sure who will be where, but I know you’ll find all of them in either Twilfitt and Tattings or Flourish and Blotts. Whoever you don’t find will already be in the wand shop.  
We split up into pairs.  
Come and find us again after.” Lillian said smiling down at Mia.  
Waving, Mia was gone with another small pop.  
“Alright I assume we’re going to the wand store ourselves now then?” Blaise said as they started walking again.  
“Obviously.” Lillian said making Blaise laugh.  
“Hey guys.” Theo said as they entered the shop.  
“Hey Theo.” Blaise and Lillian said together.  
“I just got my wand, Ash wood, unicorn tail hair.” Theo said with a grin.  
‘nice one.” Blaise said clapping him on the back.  
Luna ended up with a wand made from apple wood with a dragon heart string core.  
After trying a couple wands, Lillian ended up with a wand made from Alder wood with the feather of a griffin.  
“Who’s next?” Mr Kiddle said at the same time as Mia reappeared.  
“Missus Granger and Weasey are on their way young mistress.”  
“Alright. Thank you very much for your help Mia. I’ll call you again when we’re ready to come back home later.”  
The elf gave Lillian a bright smile before disapparating.  
A minute later Ginny and Hermione arrived and Ginny was choosing the components for her wand.  
She ended up with a wand made from Aspen wood with a hair from a Kelpie for the core.  
leaving the wand shop, the group made their way to Magical Menagerie.  
“Alright since everyone but Draco, Blaise and I aren’t getting pets and I already know Blaise is going with Lils to find her owl, the rest of you just stay in the pairs you’re in now. Draco and I will stay outside.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to just go onto the Leaky?” Lillian said glancing at her sister.  
“Yeah it’s fine. We’ll wait.”  
Draco nodded and gave his godsister a reassuring smile.  
_________________

“Am i right in assuming you want an owl?” blaise said as him and Lillian walked around the store.  
“Yes. An eagle owl like Draco’s. The grumpy look they have is adorable.  
That and they’re just beautiful owls.” Lillian said with a soft smile.  
They went round a corner and came upon the owls.  
“Oo that one. The female one next to the little baby one.” Lillian said her smile widening.  
“It is kind of cute.” Blaise admitted with a small smile.  
“What are you gonna call her?”  
“Not sure.  
Would you mind getting one of the owners so I can meet the owl while i think of a name?”  
“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Blaise said giving Lillian’s hand a squeeze before letting go and going back the way they came.  
When Blaise had come back with a worker in toe, Lillian had decided on a name for her owl.  
“Hi lovely.  
Your friend here tells me you’d like to take this beauty home with you?” The lady said walking over to the cage with the mother and baby in it and opening it.  
‘that’s right.  
Will she be ok without her baby?” Lillian said biting her lip in worry.  
“Yeah she’ll be fine. The little one’s nearly at its maturity.” The lady said with a reassuring smile.  
The female owl flew gracefully out of the cage and landed on Lillian’s shoulder with a soft hoot.  
“Hi there. I’m Lillian. Would you like to come home with me?” Lillian said stroking the bird’s beautiful feathers.  
The owl butted her head agains Lillian’s gently, making her smile.  
“How about we call you Freya? What do you think?”  
Freya hooted again.  
“Perfect.  
I’ll just get you a new cage if you come back to the front of the shop with me.” The worker said closing the cage Freya had been in and leading the way back.  
They got Freya into her own new cage and payed for it along with her and some owl treats, before joining Draco and Abi outside.  
__________

The other four had decided to stay together as Ginny and Luna both wanted kittens and Theo wanted a Tawny owl.  
Going to the cats section first, Ginny chose a grayish blue British short hair that she decided to call Skuld, after a Nordic Goddess.  
Luna chose a Spynx cat which she decided to call Vulcan after the God of fire from Roman mythology.  
Theo found a male Tawny owl that he decided to call Hadrian.  
He was brown, with dusk colored feathers and dark brown eyes with blue gray eyelids.  
_________  
Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was a loud and happy affair.  
It was always loud when they were altogether, but everyone was especially happy that they’d be off to Hogwarts in a few days.  
After finishing their lunch they then had a long goodbye.  
“I’ll see you on the first.” Lillian said kissing Blaise on the cheek.  
“I need a hug to keep me going till then.” Blaise said wrapping his arms round Lillian.  
She giggled and returned the hug, baring her head in Blaise’s neck.  
Meanwhile Draco and Abi were having a similar goodbye.  
After everybody got into a huge group hug which lasted awhile.  
Pulling back there were waves and calls of “See you on the first!” As they all went their separate ways.  
“Mia!” Lillian called once all their friends had departed.  
With a pop Mia appeared.  
“Are young mistressus wanting to go home now?” Mia asked with a smile.  
“Yes please.” Abi said.  
The girls both held onto Mia and with a pop they appeared seconds later in their bedroom.  
“Thank you Mia. We’ll see you later.” Lillian said with a yawn.  
“Yous is welcome.  
I’s let Mistress Narcissa know that you’re home safe.” Mia said before leaving again with another pop.  
The sisters chatted about a number of things while they unpacked their purchases.  
“Oh no! No no no, I’m such an idiot.” Lillian moaned, putting her head in her hands.  
“What is it?” Abi said confused.  
“i didn’t get the trunkk I wanted!” Lillian said into her hands.  
“Oh crap I completely forgot about that.  
If I get it for you at Christmas, would you be ok using mama’s trunk till then?” Abi said.  
“Are you sure?  
You don’t have to do that.” Lillian said, raising her head and looking over at her sister.  
“I want to.” Abi said smiling.  
“Thanks. Yeah I don’t mind using mama’s.” Lillian said smiling again.  
“I’ll go and get it and explain the issue to mama while you fold everything so it can be put in straight away.” Abi said getting off her bed and walking to the door.  
“Alright. Thanks again.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Abi said ruffling her sister’s hair on her way to the door.  
_______  
Abi came back to their shared room and handed their mother’s trunk over to Lillian.  
“Mama said it has a lock that can only be opened with your blood, so it’s extra secure.” Abi said going over to her wardrobe.  
They each have a wardrobe to themselves which have extention charms on the inside.  
“Great, I’ll pack my things now and then i’m going to write a letter to Harry.  
See how he’s getting on and stuff.” Lillian said biting her finger to split the skin, then rubbing it against the lock of the trunk which opened with a click.  
“You know I could’ve helped you with that right?” Abi said looking at her slightly surprised.  
“Yeah I know. I wanted to do that though.” Lillian said with a laugh, making her sister roll her eyes playfully.  
“Alright well while you get on with that I’m going to have a bath.” Abi said dropping her clothes onto her bed as she went past it.

Lillian packed her trunk while humming softly.  
Once finished she sighed happily and sat at the desk which was situated on the opposite side of the bedroom door.  
“Mia!” She called into the silence.  
Mia appeared, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
“How can Mia be helpings young mistress Lillian?”  
“Please can you get me some parchment, one of mama’s eagle feather quills and a glass of milk please?”  
Mia snapped her fingers and the requested items appeared on the desk in front of Lillian.  
“Thank you Mia, that will be all.”  
“Dinner will be served soon mistress.” Mia said before disappearing with a pop.  
Taking a sip of her milk, Lillian then started writing her letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,  
How are you? It’s been a few weeks since I heard from you last.  
I hope you’re not getting into too much mischief with cousin Sirius.  
I went to get my Hogwarts supplies today. I was there with Abi and the others. It’s a shame we couldn’t meet you there.  
I assume Sirius is taking you on your birthday?  
Are you nervous about your sorting?  
We both know you’re probably not going to end up where Sirius wants you to despite his attempts.  
Remember whatever happens you have me. You also have Abi, Draco and the others.  
Is Sirius still having his slip ups?  
Your birthday’s coming up, happy birthday in advance. I won’t be able to get your present to you before your birthday, but it’ll definitely be with you by the end of next month.  
We can’t wait to see you on the train on the 1st. You know you’re sitting with us so no hiding.  
We’ll get a prefect to enlarge the compartment for us.  
Have you heard from Remus recently?  
Write soon, you know I worry about you even if there’s no logical reason to.  
Love the best cousin ever, Lillian.

Slipping the letter into the envelope Mia had helpfully left for her under the parchment, Lillian left her desk and went over to Freya’s cage.  
Opening the cage, Freya flew out and shot straight onto her shoulder.  
“Hey girl, I have a letter for you to deliver for me.” Lillian said softly, stroking Frey’as feathers.  
Freya hooted quietly and nibbled Lillian’s hair making her giggle.  
“Enough of that. Off my shoulder so I can tie this letter to your leg.”  
Freya did so and Lillian attached the letter to Freya’s leg and patted her head.  
“Take this to Harry Potter for me.”  
Opening the window by her bed, Lillian let Freya out and watched her fly off.  
She spun around when she heard a small pop behind her.  
“Mistress Lillian, dinner is being ready.” Mia said smiling as usual.  
‘thank you for letting us know. We’ll be there soon.” Lillian said recovering quickly from the shock and noticing her sister had come back from her bath.  
They had roasted duck with rice. Lillian and her sister had butter beer while Narcissa had a glass of white wine.  
That night the girls slept well and were counting the days till Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be strictly about Harry.  
> I thought it would be a good idea to have a chapter just about him for two reasons. Firstly because I want to write his response to Lillian’s letter, but also I want to show what Sirius and Harry’s relationship is like in this fic.  
> That and I want you all to get a feel of what Harry’s going to be like when not in Hogwarts.  
> Even though I said updates would be every other week, they’re likely to be every week for a little while, as I have a lot of motivation at the moment. But also Alex is unable to finish chapter 4 of The Twisted 12 so that gives me more time to focus on this fic.  
> Sorry to any of you who are reading it and patiently waiting.  
> We’ll do our best to get chapter 4 out for you soon.  
> Another thing, Draco’s parentage will be explained a little bit later in the story for those of you confused.  
> Bye for now.  
> Destiny XX.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve left out the trip to Diagon Alley because we all know how it went by now. The only difference for my story obviously is that Harry was with Sirius instead of Hagrid.

Morning of July 31st, 1990.  
Black town house, Wilkshire.

A loud knock at Harry’s bedroom door jolted him awake.  
“Wha? Come in Sirius.” He said through a huge yawn.  
The door shot open and Sirius Black strode into his godson’s room with a huge grin on his face and a breakfast tray piled high with food.  
‘Happy birthday pup!!!” Sirius yelled making Harry wince slightly.  
It was way too early in his opinion to be yelling, birthday or no.  
“Thanks Padfoot, but could you be a little quieter? Please? You know I hate noise when I’ve just woken up.” Harry said smiling a little.  
“Sorry pup. I’m just so excited for you.  
The first special magical birthday.” Sirius said placing the tray on Harry’s lap with a sheepish smile.  
“It’s alright. I’m excited too. Just need to eat and wake up properly.” Harry said shooting his godfather a reassuring smile.  
Before Sirius could start talking again, there was a tap at Harry’s window.  
“Looks like you’ve got a letter. Definitely not from Hogwarts though.” Sirius said with a slight frown going over to the window and opening it.  
The owl flew in and went straight over to Harry, hovering near his shoulder.  
“It’s probably Lillian’s new owl. Pretty sure she’s gotten her letter by now.” Harry said pausing in his eating to look at the bird.  
She hooted softly and held out her leg with the letter attached.  
“Yep definitely Lillian’s owl.” Harry said with a grin, before detaching the letter from Freya’s leg.  
He gave her a bit of bacon which made her hoot happily before flying off back out the window.  
“Oh how is she?  
It’s been forever since I saw her last. She must’ve been about five years old.” Sirius said still smiling.  
“Good the last time I heard from her which was a few weeks ago.  
I’ll read it and reply once I’ve finished my breakfast.  
So what are we doing today?” Harry asked looking to his godfather questioningly.  
“Whatever you’d like to do.  
I figured it would make more sense to hold off on parties till you’ve been at Hogwarts for a few years and made some friends.” Sirius said taking a seat on the end of Harry’s bed.  
“Good idea. A party was the last thing on my mind anyway.  
I really just want to go to Diagon Alley then come back home and go flying for a bit.  
Then could Remus come over for dinner?” Harry asked with a hopeful look.  
“Sure don’t see why not. I’ll go and owl him now.  
You get ready and meet me by the flew when you’re ready to go.” Sirius said standing up and leaving Harry’s room with one last smile.  
Just as Harry finished his breakfast there was another tap at his window.  
Putting his tray on his desk he rushed over to the window and opened it hurriedly, no doubt in his mind where this particular owl had come from.  
The owl flew in and stopped in front of him, very still and stern looking.  
Grinning widely, he detached the letter it was carrying from it’s leg and the bird flew off again without a backwards glance.  
Going back over to his bed he tore the letter open.  
Reading the contents his grin got even wider.  
Once finished, he put the letter next to his breakfast tray.  
“Darcy!”  
With a small pop, a house elf with dark brown long ears, dark skin, bulging yellow eyes and jet black shoulder length hair appeared.  
“Morning young Master.  
Happy birthday!” Darcy squeaked.  
“Thank you Darcy.  
Could you please take my tray back to the kitchen for me?  
Also could you let Sirius know my Hogwarts letter has arrived?” Harry said smiling down at the elf.  
“Yous is welcome. And yes I can let Master Sirius know.  
Darcy has also run a bath for young Master.” Darcy said beaming.  
“Oh Darcy you didn’t have to do that.  
Thank you so much.” Harry said with a grateful smile.  
“Master Harry is very welcome. I’s will see you later.”  
Darcy snapped her fingers and Harry’s tray disappeared. Then with another pop Darcy was gone too.  
Going over to his wardrobe, Harry flung the doors open.  
His eyes skimming over the various outfits, he decided on black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt with different magical creatures on it and a sky blue sweater.  
He took his clothes back over to his bed and then left his room.  
He’d read and reply to his god sister’s letter after his bath.

entering the bathroom he breathed in the scent of apples and honeysuckle.  
Even though it wasn’t cold outside, Harry loved having a bath all year round. He’d only have showers if absolutely necessary. Also the Manor had a charm on it which meant the temperature changed with the seasons.  
Stepping out of his clothes and into the warm bath, he sighed happily.  
While in the bath he thought about the day ahead. He hadn’t seen his uncle Remus in a few months now and so really hoped he was free today.  
He was also thinking about Hogwarts.  
He knew what house he wanted to be in and knew he’d probably get his wish. He was just a little apprehensive about Sirius’s reaction.  
He knew Gryffindor was out of the question despite Sirius trying his best to make it so.  
He wasn’t like his father in every aspect.  
He liked pranks, he loved flying and obviously there was no escaping the looks.  
But if given the day he’d curl up with a good book and some hot chocolate for the whole day.  
He loved learning knew things and didn’t like to jump into things without fully assessing the situation first.  
At least it wasn’t Slytherin.  
He loves his godfather, but he doesn’t need to be a seer to know he wouldn’t be very accepting if he ended up there.  
Not that it wasn’t a possibility.  
He just had a feeling that the hat would put him in Ravenclaw.  
He knew how they were sorted because he had tricked Sirius into telling him.  
Deciding he’d spent long enough in the bath he climbed out and wrapped his towel around his waist.

Back in his room he got dressed and ran his fingers through his hair and put on his black sneakers before taking his god sister’s letter from his pillow and sitting at his desk to open it.  
He smiled at her perfect cursive.  
He loved his god sister. She was like him in the fact that she’d make a great Ravenclaw too, but he knows she’s destined for Slytherin. It always shines through in her personality just that bit more.  
Reading her letter he laughed when he got to the part about them sitting together on the train. One of the many things he loved about her was that she always looked out for her friends and family.  
No matter if she’d known about them for 10 minutes or all her life, she had their back and Merlin help anyone who hurt them. She’d bring the wrath of the Gods down on them.  
Once he’d read it all he opened one of the draws on the side of his desk and pulled out a roll of parchment along with his favorite quill which had the Potter crest stamped on it, as well as a plain envelope.  
Biting his lip in concentration, he began to write.  
Dear Water Lili,  
Thanks for the birthday wishes.  
I’m great, there’s no need to worry at all.  
Yes you guessed right in that Sirius is still having occasional slip ups where he calls me James before quickly correcting himself and apologizing with a sheepish smile.  
I know he doesn’t do it on purpose but it does hurt sometimes.  
I mean you’d think he’d know by now that I’m not my father.  
I know that it’s not easy for him. It’s just it reaffirms what everyone says to me whenever we go to Diagon Alley and I meet someone new.  
“You look just like your father.”  
Anyway enough of my wining.  
I’m looking forward to my present. I promise I won’t hide from you. I’ll even wait for you and Abi on the platform.  
I was actually thinking about the whole house thing while in the bath. I’m going for Ravenclaw instead now.  
I’d fit in there a little better if you think about it.  
That and I won’t have to hear anything from Sirius.  
I love him but he hasn’t quite gotten over his prejudices yet, I promise I’m working on it.  
I won’t let him say anything in front of you.  
I haven’t seen or heard from uncle Remus in a few months, but I’ll hopefully be seeing him later today.  
Tell Abi I said hi.  
I have to go now. Going to Diagon to get my Hogwarts supplies!  
See you on the first.  
Your favorite god brother, Harry.

Slipping the letter into the envelope, he left his room and went to go and went in search of Sirius’s owl, Apollo in the owlery.  
The house had three spare rooms and so Sirius decided to turn one of them into an owlery. He reasoned that would be nicer for the owls so they could have each other for company when Harry got his and it gave them space to fly around.  
Plus with the elves more than happy to clean up after them it meant no gross work for Harry which he was secretly extremely grateful for.  
“Hey Apollo. How are you?” Harry said stroking the owl when he landed on Harry’s shoulder.  
Apollo butted his head against Harry’s gently and hooted.  
“I’m glad you’re good buddy. I have a job for you.”  
Apollo hopped off Harry’s shoulder and was very still as he attached his letter to the owls leg.  
“Take this letter to Lillian please buddy.” Harry said with one last stroke of Apollo’s feathers before he flew off.  
Leaving the owlery, Harry went to find Sirius.  
___________

“Ready to go back home?” Sirius said as they left Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
“Yep. What time is Remus coming over?” Harry asked, carrying the cage with his new snowy owl.  
She was beautiful and Harry chose her at once.  
“He didn’t give a set time. He just said to let him know when we get back from Diagon.” Sirius said as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.  
Not paying any mind to anyone else, they rushed to the fireplace and flooed back to the Black town house, whispering the address.  
Sirius steadied Harry as he came out on the otherside as to avoid him toppling over with his owl.  
“Thanks. I’ve been trying to work on a better landing, but I just can’t manage it.” Harry said with a sigh.  
“You’ll get it once you get older. Don’t worry.  
Now go and put your purchases in your room and get your owl settled in the owlery with Apollo while I call Remus on my mirror.” Sirius said taking off his traveling cloak and handing it to Ellie the head elf who’d appeared as they arrived back.  
Harry went to put his supplies in his room and take off his sweater which he put back in his wardrobe, before continuing to the owlery.  
“Hey buddy, I have a friend for you. Harry said with a grin as he was greeted by Apollo with a loud hoot.  
This is my owl, I bought her today.” Harry continued, letting his owl out of her cage.  
She flew out and circled around the room, Apollo watching her curiously.  
Harry smiled to himself before situating her cage next to Apollo’s.  
“I’ll be back later to put you both back in your cages.” He said softly before leaving the room.

Now in the livingroom, Sirius sat on the sofa and pulled out his two-way mirror.  
“Moony.” He said clearly into the glass.  
Within seconds Remus’s face appeared.  
Hey Sirius, you’re back home then? Remus said with a small smile.  
Yep. Got back a few minutes ago. Come over as soon as you’re ready. Harry’s really looking forward to seeing you.  
Alright I’ll be over soon.  
See you. Sirius said with a grin.  
End.

“Hey is Remus on his way?” Harry asked, coming into the room, carrying his broom.   
“Yeah, he should be here soon.  
Ellie will let me know when he arrives.  
Let me just let her know to expect her and then we can go outside.” Sirius said standing.  
“Ellie!”  
The previously mentioned elf appeared. She had long dark brown ears, dark skin, bulging jade green eyes and chestnut brown shoulder length hair.  
“Hello Masters. What can Ellie be doings for you?”  
“Hi Ellie, Remus is due any minute now. Could you please let me know when he arrives. And if he arrives in the next 10 minutes, could you let him know that Harry and I are in the garden please?” Sirius said smiling down at Ellie.  
“Yes Master. I’s be doing that.  
And happy birthday young master. I’s has made your favorite dessert. Lots of it so there will be enough left over for a few days.” Ellie said grinning at Harry.  
“Oh that’s awesome. Thanks so much Ellie.” Harry said grinning back at her.  
___________

In the garden, Harry mounted his broom and hovered where he was while he waited for Sirius to get his.  
“Accio my broom!” Sirius said and a minute later his broom came wizzing towards him.  
It stopped a few inches in front of him and he mounted it.  
“Race to the other end of the garden and back or free flying?” Sirius asked.  
“Free flying.  
Let’s race once Remus gets here.” Harry responded.  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Taking off in opposite directions, they flew around the garden.  
Harry was delighted, he loved flying. Doing all sorts of rolls and barrels, feeling the wind on his face.  
Being able to go as fast as he liked.  
“Harry come down for a minute!” Sirius suddenly called, making Harry’s eyes fly open.  
He’d shut them subconsciously while deep in thought. Relying on his perfect memory of the garden to guide him.  
He looked down and smiled when he saw Remus, slowly making his descent.  
“Hey cub.” Remus said once Harry had reached the ground and dismounted his broom.  
“Hey uncle Remus.” Harry said giving Remus a quick hug.  
“Happy birthday. How’s it been so far?  
I left your present on your bed by the way.” Remus said with a smile.  
“Thanks. It’s been pretty great so far.”

Harry told Remus how he wanted to have a race with Sirius on their brooms and Remus agreed to judge it.  
Harry ended up winning by a few seconds.  
After the race they decided to go back inside and wait for dinner to be ready.  
There was a sudden pop and Ellie appeared in Sirius’s room where the wizards were talking.  
“Dinner is ready Sirs. Ellie thought you might like to eat out in the garden since it’s young Master Harry’s birthday and such a nice day.” Ellie said her eyes wide with excitement.  
“that’s a lovely idea, thank you Ellie.” Sirius said.  
Ellie lead the way from Sirius’s room and back out to the garden.  
“I hope yous likes the meal.” Ellie said.  
“I’m sure we’ll love it. You’re cooking is always delicious.” Harry said making Ellie flush with pride.  
‘thank you Master Harry.  
Just call Darcy when yous is done with your meal and she will be bringing dessert.”  
With that Ellie left them to eat.  
“This really is delicious.  
I might have to move in and keep Padfoot company while you’re at Hogwarts Harry.” Remus said with a chuckle.  
“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Harry said chuckling too.  
They finished their meal of shepherds pie and Darcy brought their dessert.  
“Ellie is such a great baker.” Harry said between mouthfuls of his treacle tart.  
“I won’t fight you on that one.” Sirius said rubbing his stomach.  
_________  
Later that night after Remus had left, Harry oepened his present from him, which turned out to be a book on becoming an animagus.  
He grinned and started reading it straight away.  
“Can I come in?” Sirius asked knocking on Harry’s door.  
“Sure.” Harry called back.  
Sirius entered the room, staying by the door as he just wanted to say goodnight.  
“I’m off to bed.  
Did you have a good day?”  
“Yeah it was great. Thank you for everything.” Harry said warmly.  
“You’re more than welcome pup.  
I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“alright night Padfoot.”  
“Night pup.” Sirius said before leaving the room.  
Harry went to sleep that night feeling grateful once again that he had Sirius to take care of him.  
He dreaded to think where he might’ve ended up if it were left up to the Ministry.

A few days later his birthday pressent from Lillian arrived.  
She had gotten him a drawing pad with his name on the front. Along with some magical scented quills.  
There were six of them. One smelt like treacle tart, one smelt like butter beer, one smelt like pumpkin pasties, one smelt like a chocolate frog, one smelt like pepper up potion and the last one smelt like fish and chips.  
Besides the pumpkin pasty quill which was always orange, the others could appear as any color you wanted.  
All you have to do is say the color you want before you start drawing.  
There was also a small framed photo of Harry and, Lillian and Abi the last time they were all at Andromeda’s house.  
In the photo, all three kids have their arms round each other and they’re laughing at something Harry said.  
The photo made Harry miss his god sisters that much more and he couldn’t wait till September 1st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, hope you liked the chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one.  
> Harry is going to be a lot more cautious in my version of things.  
> There will be no jumping into danger without thinking about it first. Most of the time anyway.  
> He’ll also be working to the best of his ability.  
> He won’t quite be as studious as Hermione, only the Slytherins of the group will be like that. However, he will take his studies seriously and won’t be taking the easy way out like in cannon.  
> Lastly, thank you so much to everybody who’s reading and to those of you who’ve left Kudo’s. It makes me so happy.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised. A few things i wanted to clear up before you read this chapter.  
> First off, in my version of events everyone born in 1980 in the original books as well as Luna were born in 1979.  
> Secondly, I’m visually impaired so I was describing the house banners from memory. Feel free to comment and correct me if I got the descriptions wrong and I’ll change them.  
> Lastly, I call Theodore Teddy because I miss seeing it in fics but also Theo’s my baby brother’s name and so it just feels weird lol.  
> Alright that’s it, happy reading.

Morning of September 1st, 1990.  
Black Manor

“Sissy sissy wake up!!!” Lillian squealed, bouncing out of bed and throwing her pillow at Abi to wake her up.  
“Go away. I AM trying to sleep here.” Abi groused.  
‘no! Get up right now! IT’s time to get ready to go to Hogwarts!” Lillian said now rushing around the room, picking out her outfit amongst other things.  
“Fine fine. I’ll get up. But not because you’re making noise, but because I’m ready to go to Hogwarts already.” Abi said slowly getting out of bed and stretching like a cat.  
“Oh shut up. I’m going to shower first, you better have your things ready by the time i’m done.” Lillian said walking towards their adjoining bathroom.  
“Yes mam!” Abi yelled rolling her eyes.  
While Lillian was having a shower, Abi did reluctantly get her things together.  
She put her hair up into a bun before going over to her wardrobe.  
After much deliberation, she decided on wearing a midnight blue summer dress with a silvery gray traveling cloak and black ballet pumps.  
Going over to her desk-dressing table combo, she took out a black cloak pin with a niffler on it, as well as her favorite bracelet. It was silver with a black A charm, a baby dragon with emerald eyes and a black D on it. It was the first betrothal gift Draco had gotten her.  
It may seem weird to some, but her and her sister have both been betrothed since birth and so it feels so natural now to think of their boyfriends as their life partners. They’ve already had the embarrassing talk and know they’re not allowed to do anything beyond making out till they’re at least 16.  
“Lils are you nearly done?” Abi called to her sister.  
“Coming out in a minute!” Lillian called back.  
“Tuni!”  
A house elf with long light brown ears, tanned skin, bulging topaz eyes and red shoulder length hair appeared in the room.  
“Morning young mistress, how can Tuni be helpings you?”  
“Morning Tuni. Please could you prepare breakfast for my sister and I? The usual.” Abi said smiling fondly down at the elf.  
‘yes Tuni will be doings this. Anything else?”  
‘Yes, is ma awake yet?”  
“Yes, Mistress Narcissa is beings awake for awhile now. She is waitings for you and young Mistress Lillian in the informal dining room.”  
“Ok thank you Tuni, that will be all.”  
With a small pop, Tuni was gone.  
“Bathroom’s all yours.” Lillian said coming back into the room with a wide smile.  
Her hair was half up in a bun with the rest of it framing her face. She had on a turquoise shirt with black and white striped shorts. Sitting on her bed, she slipped into a white pair of ballet pumps and put on her traveling cloak.  
It was also turquoise. Slipping her hand into one of the pockets, she pulled out a black cloak pin which had a white unicorn on it.  
To finish off the look she had on a sky blu pair of earrings. They were in the shape of owls. They were one of the first betrothal gifts from Blaise and came with a matching necklace that she only wore on special occasions.  
‘Alright I’ll be out in a bit. I’ve already told Tuni what we’d like for breakfast so feel free to go down without me.” Abi said walking to the bathroom, her clothes and other items under her arm.  
‘No i’ll wait for you it’s fine.” Lillian said opening a book on Transfiguration.  
“Ok. I promise I won’t be long.”  
“Mia!”  
With a small pop Mia appeared.  
‘Morning young mistress Lillian.”  
“Morning Mia. I just wanted to take this time to say bye.  
I’ll miss you while i’m at Hogwarts.” Lillian said frowning.  
‘mistress Lillian does not have to worry about that because Mistress Sissa told Mia she cans be going to Hogwarts whenever yous be needing me.  
Mistress Sissa said I’s is to protect young Mistress Lillian from Dumbledore and anyone else who might want to harm you and Mistress Abi.” Mia said bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
‘oh that’s great. I’ll see you later then.” Lillian said grinning as she gave Mia a hug.  
Caught off guard, Mia squeaked in surprise before returning the hug.  
With a watery smile, Mia left the room.  
Abi came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and the sisters made their way to breakfast.  
_______

“Morning my loves.” Narcissa greeted with a smile as her daughters entered the dining room.  
‘Morning mama/ma.” Both girls chorused with smiles of their own.  
“You slept well i hope? It’s a big day today.”  
Both girls nodded as they sat down.  
The family of three ate in a comfortable silence.  
“Is everything packed.” Narcissa said finishing her cup of coffee.  
‘Yes ma.” Abi answered for them both.  
“Where are your wands and mirrors?” She continued, pouring herself another cup.  
‘mine are both in my cloak pockets.” Lillian said sitting back.  
“Mine are on my nightstand. I haven’t had a chance to put them into my cloak pockets yet.” Abi said quietly.  
‘That’s ok, just don’t forget to put them in your pockets before you come to the parlor where i’ll be waiting.  
Abi nodded again. Her hair was now out of its bun from earlier.  
The sisters left the table and went back to their room. Abi took her two-way mirror along with her wand out from the top draw of her desk and slipped them into her pockets.  
Sweeping their eyes round the room one last time, they smiled at each other.  
‘how about I carry the animals while you bring our trunks?” Lillian said glancing at her sister briefly.  
‘sounds like a plan.” Abi agreed taking hold of both her sister’s trunk as well as her own.  
Lillian called to Ana, Abi’s cat who followed behind her as she went over to collect Freya’s cage before proceeding to follow her sister out of their room.  
“I’ll take Ana through the floo with me, it’ll be easier for you Lillian dear.” Narcissa said smiling at her youngest daughter.  
“Alright mama. I’ll go through first.” Lillian said walking up to the fireplace.  
Narcissa through the powder down for her.  
“Platform Nine and three quarters!” Lillian said clearly before stepping into the fire.  
She came out on the other end, managing to stay up right with the added weight. She quickly stood to the side and a minute later, Abi came through with their trunks.  
Last to come through was their mother, who waved her wand to get rid of the lingering soot on all of them.  
Putting Ana down, Narcissa sighed.  
“Be safe. Take care of each other.  
I’ll miss you. I love you both so much.” Narcissa said softly.  
“We love you too mama/ma.” The girls said in unison.  
One by one they gave their mother a kiss on the cheek.  
“Be sure to call me on your mirror tonight Lillian love so I can find out what house you’re in.” Narcissa said stroking her cheek.  
‘i will mama.  
We should probably get onto the train now though so we can find the others.” Lillian said with a wan smile.  
Narcissa gave a small wave and the girls made their way onto the train.  
Abi in front, they made their way down the train, running into Luna, Teddy, Draco and Blaise along the way.  
Finally they stopped and Abi knocked lightly on the door of a compartment.  
“Come in!” Ginny’s voice called from inside.  
Ginny, Hermione and one of Ginny’s older brothers Percy were already there.  
“Hey guys.” Ginny said smiling warmly at them all.  
“Would I be right in thinking you want me to enlarge the compartment for you before I go?” Percy said turning to his sister.  
‘If you don’t mind.” Ginny said with a sweet smile.  
“You’re so lucky you’re the youngest in the family.” Percy groused. But he performed the charm all the same before leaving the compartment with a wave.  
On one side sat Ginny, Hermione, Abi and Draco, and on the other side sat everyone else with Blaise then Lillian closest to the compartment door.  
Usually she’d want to sit by the window, but Lillian had insisted on her current position so she could keep an eye out for Harry.  
“Guys remember me and Abi’s god brother Harry will be joining us in a bit.  
Please do not stare at him. Don’t even mention anything to do with 1979. He’s just a kid and wants to be treated as such.” Lillian said seriously, pinning Hermione with a look.  
Everybody promised they wouldn’t make Harry feel uncomfortable and the two sides of the compartment started up various conversations.____________

Black Townhouse, Wilkshire.  
“Harry are you nearly ready?” Sirius said poking his head round Harry’s bedroom door.  
“Just putting my shoes on.” Harry replied.  
He could hardly believe he was finally going to Hogwarts. The school his mum and dad had gone to.  
He got off his bed and left his room, trunk shrunken in his pocket.  
“Great let’s go. We don’t wanna be late for your first year, Mini would kill me.” Sirius said with a shudder.  
“Professor McGonagall?” Harry questioned as they reached the fireplace.  
“Yeah. Alright you go first.”  
Harry through some floo powder into the fire before stepping in and saying clearly, ‘Platform Nine and three quarters!”  
He came out on the other side, stumbling slightly.  
Sirius came through seconds later.  
Putting the bird cage down he folded Harry into a hug.  
“Don’t forget to write, i’ll send you a mirror as soon as I can.”  
“I’ll write every weekend.  
Love you Padfoot.” Harry said quietly.  
“Love you too pup.  
Now go go go!” Sirius said pulling back from the hug and putting Harry’s owl cage in his arms.  
He’d decided to call her Hedwig.  
Harry walked onto the train and made his way down till he saw Lillian’s blond locks and heard Abi’s laughter.  
Lillian jumped up and opened the doors for Harry to come in.  
Blaise got up as well and helped Harry put Hedwig’s cage up on the racks.  
“Hi guys.” Harry said with a small wave.  
Everybody said a variant of hello back and Lillian gave her god brother a quick hug.  
“Where’s your trunk?” Teddy asked looking puzzled.  
“Sirius shrunk it for me. It’s still in my pocket. He said that once I get to my dormitory I just have to tap it with my wand and say a certain phrase that’ll return it to full-size.” Harry said with a shrug.  
Teddy nodded.  
“Wait! You’re the guy we saw in Madam Malkin’s.” Ginny interjected with a wide smile.  
“Oh yeah, I remember, yep that’s me.” Harry said smiling slightly.  
“Well i’m going to sleep for a bit. Wake me up when we’re nearly there. And someone buy me some chocolate please.” Lillian said resting her head on Blaise’s shoulder, who smiled and put his arm round her.  
“Sure thing. I’ll buy you some.” Draco said before him and Harry started talking.  
Harry had been on playdates with Draco, Blaise, Luna and Teddy with the girls at Andromeda’s house so the only people he was meeting for the first time today were Ginny and Hermione.  
-____

“Tesoro wake up.” Blaise said into Lillian’s ear, stroking her hair.  
She woke with a yawn.  
“Hey, nice nap?” He asked as she sat up again.  
“Yeah, thanks for waking me.” Lillian responded with a smile.  
“Here’s your chocolate.” Draco said handing over a box of chocolate frogs.  
‘thanks Dray, you’re a star.” Lillian said opening one and biting it’s head off before it had the chance to get far.  
The group of friends decided to put on their school robes.  
“Ok since there’s too many of us to expect we’ll all go into the same house and be able to be together all the time, we should decide on groups now despite houses.” Abi said running her fingers through her hair.  
‘Good idea.” Hermione agreed.  
“How about Blaise, Luna, Teddy, Harry and I in one group. Ginny and Hermione can stick together and Draco and Abi can go between groups.” Lillian said fixing her hair.  
“Sounds like a good enough plan for now, if someone wants to switch groups just tell Lillian or myself. We’ll probably have a few additions to our circle in the coming months.” Abi said.  
“That’s if the people i think you’re thinking of can treat Harry like a person and not like a hero.” Lilian said with an eye roll.  
Harry grimaced.  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get their, let’s just get those of us that aren’t already, sorted and enjoy our first month here.  
Can we agree on no new aditions to the group till after Halloween?” Blaise chipped in.  
Everyone nodded and in pairs and one three of Blaise, Lillian and Harry they made their way off the train.  
They heard a large man calling to them and Blaise gave his girlfriend’s hand a squeeze before waving and going to sit in one of the carriages.  
“Looks like it’s just us.” Lillian said linking her arm with Harry’s and pulling him to the boats.  
They got into one with Luna and Teddy.  
Draco and Ginny got into a boat with two boys who were talking happily amongst themselves.  
Abi and Hermione were in the carriages as well as they were going into their second year with Blaise.  
________  
They climbed out of the boats and made the small treck through the castle gates and up to the door where Hagrid, the large man, knocked thrice on the door which shook from the force.  
The door was opened by a tall black-haired witch dressed in an emerald cloak.  
‘the firs years professor McGonagall.” Hagrid said with a polite smile.  
‘thank you Hagrid, I’ll take them from here.” She said ushering the students inside.  
There was barely any chatter as most people were too nervous to talk.  
“My name is professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy head mistress, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts.  
There are four houses here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards.  
When it is time you will be sorted into one of the houses. The houses will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts.  
You will sleep in your house dormitories. Spend free time and study in your house common rooms, and eat at your house tables.  
Any hard work will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will cost you house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup, a great honor.  
I hope you will all be a credit to whichever house you end up in.  
I will be back to take you into the Great Hall soon, I suggest you smarten yourselves up in the meantime.”  
Professor McGonagall went into the Great Hall and slowly the entrance hall filled with the sound of conversation.  
‘we need to do something about your hair Harry. It might’ve suited your father to walk around with it like that but it hurts my soul to see you with your hair so out of control.” Lillian said scrutinizing Harry’s messy head of hair.  
“Honestly Lili Water I agree with you.” Harry said trying to get his hair to lay flat.  
‘I’ll ask mama to send some Sleekeazy and we’ll have it looking presentable in no time.” Lillian said with a decisive smile.  
“Glad that’s sorted because we have company...” Draco said with a grimace.  
He was right, walking their way was a boy with bright ginger hair, freckles and a smudge of dirt on his nose.  
He stopped in front of Harry, giving everyone else in the group especially Ginny a particularly dark look.  
‘potter, I’m Ron Weasley. What are you doing hanging out with these junior DeathEaters and freaks. And Ginny, what would mum say if she knew about who you were with.” Ron said with a sneer.  
‘excuse me? First off it’s rude to make assumptions. These are my friends, I grew up with Draco and Theo so I’d appreciate it if you kept your ridiculous claims to yourself. Second of all, those freaks you’re referring to are my god sisters. Also if i’m not wrong Ginny’s your sister, how much of a pig do you have to be to call your sister a freak.  
I’m sure your mother would be much more interested in hearing about that.” Harry said glaring at Ron, his shoulders tensing.  
‘real funny mate, you’re not really friends with them. You know most of them are going to end up in slimy Slytherin, better to get away now.  
Anyway you’re meant to be my best friend, Dumbledore told mum so.” Ron said with a self-assured smirk, completely ignoring most of what Harry had said.  
Ginny couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
‘ronald, shut up. Dumbledore never said any such thing to mum. He hasn’t even been to the house in months so stop lying.  
And are you really that much of an idiot or are you just that big of a jerk? Three of our brothers are already in ‘slimy Slytherin” are you about to start calling them junior DeathEaters too?” Ginny said with a disgusted look.  
“Of course not. They’re slimy Slytherins of course, but they couldn’t possibly be junior DeathEaters.” Ron said rolling his eyes.  
“Weasley, frankly I don’t care what you think about my friends, they’re my friends not you. I’m certainly not going to be friends with someone who can’t even respect my current friends. Now do us all a favor and go away.” Harry said with one last glare before turning his back on Ron and starting up a conversation with Draco.  
Ron was bright red and struggled to form a sentence before letting out a yelp.  
He wasn’t the only one, everyone but the group of friends had let out gasps as a group of ghosts came gliding through the wall.  
A ghost with what looked like blood down him had collided with Ron who was looking pale as he backed away.  
“If those ghosts were solid i’d hug them.” Ginny said relieved.  
“Agreed.” Harry said.  
“Is Ronald always like that?” Draco asked, looking appalled.  
Ginny was about to respond when McGonagall reappeared.  
She settled for nodding instead.  
“Get into a line please. Your sorting is about to begin.” She said looking around at them.  
After some shuffling about to get into some semblance of a line, they followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, stopping in front of a stool between the house tables.  
Abi and Hermione were already sitting at the Ravenclaw table which had a bronze banner with a sky blue eagle on it on the wall above it.  
Meanwhile, Blaise was sitting at the Slytherin table which had a similar banner, emerald with a silver serpent.  
McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment she had in her hand and read from it.  
The first two girls went to Hufflepuff, a table which had a banner not unlike the other, yellow with a black badger.  
“Black, Lillian.”  
Lilian stepped out of the line, her face void of all expression, back straight, eyes forward.  
She took the hat from professor McGonagall and took the last few steps before sitting on the stool.  
Lillian’s POV.

I put the hat on my head and it slipped over my eyes.  
I smiled ever so slightly.  
Hello Miss Black, this time last year I was sorting your sister. I see some shared traits of hers in you, but you’re also largely your own person.  
Very ambitious. Yes, you know what you want to do with your life already. You protect those dear to you with a fierceness I’ve only seen in a few in the last century.  
You won’t do something if it’s going to needlessly endanger you.  
You’ll be a powerful with someday. I know just where to put you.  
Do I get any say so? I asked in my mind.  
Of course, but I’m pretty sure you’ll agree with my choice. The hat said smugly.  
Alright, go on then. I said, my lips twitching.  
SLYTHERIN! The hat shouted to the rest of the hall.  
I lifted the hat off my head while simultaneously getting off the stool and handing the hat to aunt Mini as i made my way to the Slytherin table.  
I shot a quick smile in Abi’s direction as I sat down next to Blaise who squeezed my hand under the table.  
She smiled back.  
Returning the squeeze to Bklaise’s hand, I watched the rest of the sorting, hoping my friends and god brother got their wishes.  
End of Lillian’s POV.

“Finigan, Seamus.”  
A sandy haired boy walked up to the stool, taking the hat from McGonagall on his way.  
He sat down on the stool, putting the hat on. There was a minute of silence before the hat shouted “Gryffindor!”  
There was an uproar of applause from the table with a crimson banner with a gold lion hanging above it.  
“Longbottom, Neville.”  
A brown hair, baby-faced boy stepped ut of the line looking extremely nervous.  
He sat down on the stool with the hat falling over his eyes and his shoulders tensed.  
Neville’s POV.

Hello Mr Longbottom. The hat said in my mind making me almost fall off the stool.  
H-hi. Can you see my thoughts then? Is that how this works?  
Yes that’s correct. Now, where to put you.  
You have courage, oh yes you do. Don’t sell yourself short young lad. However you like to keep to the shadows, you’d feel overwhelmed in Gryffindor.  
I sighed with relief. I really didn’t want Gryffindor just because it’s the house of the brave.  
Wise. The hat muttered.  
There’s a lot of hurt as well. Have you spoken to anyone about your home situation? The hat said sternly.  
N-no. I’m not sure who to trust with the information. I want to tell someone and know I’m going to be believed.  
Understandable. You certainly have the self-preservation and caution of a Slytherin but that’s not the house for you either.  
You’d be overshadowed in Ravenclaw. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!  
The hat said, the last word for the whole hall to hear.  
I smiled, happy that I was getting what I wanted for once instead of having to do what I was forced into.  
Thank you hat. I whispered before taking it off and handing it to professor McGonagall and going to sit at the Hufflepuff table who welcomed me with warm smile and friendly pats on the back.  
End of Neville’s POV.

“Lovegood, Luna.”  
Luna smiled as Teddy whispered good luck in her ear.  
She stepped out of the line and made her way up to the stool.  
She sat down and let the hat fall over her eyes.  
Luna’s POV.

Hi Mr hat. I said happily into my mind.  
How did you know I talk? The hat asked.  
I figured you had to, otherwise Longbottom wouldn’t have taken so long.  
You’re a smart one.  
Thank you, now where will you put me?  
Do you have a preference? The hat asked.  
Yes but I’ll leave it up for you to decide without my input. I trust that you’ll make the right decision.  
Alright, this will be faster than I thought.  
An abundance of loyalty. You enjoy a challenge and value hard work.  
You’re nice to everyone you meet and are always willing to listen to someone’s troubles.  
I know just where to put you, HUFFLEPUFF!  
Thank you Mr hat. I whispered before taking it off.  
I handed the hat to professor McGonagall as I went over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Longbottom who gave me a small smile.  
I smiled back at him and gave the rest of my friends still waiting in line a thumbs up.  
End of Luna’s POV.

“Malfoy, Draco.”  
Draco stepped out of the line, expression blank and his head held high.  
He walked up to the stool, taking the hat from McGonagall.  
He sat down on the stool and the hat had barely touched his head when it shouted SLYTHERIN!  
He grinned and gave the hat back to McGonagall before joining Blaise and Lillian at the Slytherin table.  
“Nott, Theodore.”  
Harry gave Teddy an encouraging smile as he stepped out of the line and walked up to the stool.  
Teddy’s POV.

Hello Mr Nott.  
Hi.  
From what i’m seeing here you’d fit perfectly in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw so I’ll ask you which one you’d like.  
Ravenclaw please. I know my mother probably expects me to go into SLytherin but I want to be the first in fifty years to break tradition. And I’ll still see my friends either way.  
Plus you’d be able to see Miss Lovegood without any fanfare. The hat said sounding amused.  
I blushed but agreed.  
Very well, better be, RAVENCLAW!  
I took the hat off and shot Luna a grin as I gave the hat back to McGonagall and joined Abi and Hermione at the Ravenclaw table.  
End of Teddy’s VOV.

“Parkinson, Pansy.”  
A black haired girl with a pixy-like face stepped out of the line.  
She strutted up to the stool and grabbed the hat from McGonagall before sitting down on the stool.  
There were a few seconds of silence before the hat shouted SLYTHERIN!  
She smirked and handed the hat back to McGonagall before sitting at the Slytherin table.  
“Patil, Padma.”  
RAVENCLAW!  
“Patil, Pavarti.”  
GRYFFINDOR!  
“Potter, Harry.”  
As soon as Harry stepped out of the line the whispered started.  
Everyone except those who already knew him were openly pointing and staring.  
Harry’s POV.  
In the name of fucking Rowena! If these idiots don’t quit staring at me i’ll be forced to learn some hexes.  
I glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table who were being the most obvious.  
Sitting down on the stool I let the hat fall over my eyes.  
Hello Mr Potter. The hat said into my mind.  
Hello.  
You’re nothing like either of your parents. Apart from flying and a love of Charms you’re completely different.  
I should hope so, I’m not them after all. I sniped, making the hat chuckle.  
Quite, Gryffindor is definitely out of the question.  
Good, it’s not my cup of tea. I would’ve been miserable there.  
I quite agree. You definitely have what it takes to succeed in Slytherin, but i sense some hesetation there.  
Yes, my godfather would be hell to ddeal with if I go to Slytherin. I’d rather go for the house which will be less difficult for him to accept while still being right for me.  
Spoken like a true Raven.  
Alright then, better be, RAVENCLAW!  
I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding as I sat down next to Teddy at the Ravenclaw table.  
End of Harry’s POV.

“Thomas, Dean.”  
RAVENCLAW!  
“Weasley, Ginevra.”  
Ginny put on a neutral expression before stepping out of the line.  
She was excited for this.  
She couldn’t wait to see Ronald’s face.  
Besides her friends, only Fred and George knew where she wanted to go.  
Ginny’s POV.

I sat down on the stool and the hat fell over my eyes.  
My my, you aren’t all what I was expecting.  
Thank you. I said into my mind, letting my amusement show.  
Yes, I like where you’re going.  
So you’ll give me my wish?  
Indeed. You’ll fit in well and do Hogwarts proud in, SLYTHERIN!  
I took the hat off and looked to Ronald who was bright red once again.  
On the contrary however, my three brothers at the Slytherin table along with Lillian, Draco and Blaise were clapping and cheering loudly.  
I handed the hat back to McGonagall who was looking flabbergasted, before joining everyone at the Slytherin table.  
“Welcome to the snake pit.” Lillian said to me with a smirk.  
I smirked back before turning to watch Ronald get sorted.  
End of Ginny’s POV.  
“Weasley, Ronald.”  
Ron scowled as he walked up to the stool.  
He sat down on the stool and was there for longer than expected.  
‘he’s probabaly arguing with the hat about my sorting.” Ginny whispered to Lillian with an eye roll.  
“I don’t doubt it.” Lillian said amused.  
After nearly five minutes the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR!  
________

Dumbledore stood up with a huge smile. He had on a crimson robe with gold stars and rainbow fish on it.  
“Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old ones.  
I won’t keep you for too long...”  
“Wish he’d hurry up already, I’m starving, not to mention ready to curl up in bed with a good book.” Harry said grumpily, making Abi snort.  
Eventually Dumbledore finished his speech and food appeared on the tables.  
Everyone dug in and ate with gusto.  
“I’m surprised you’re at this table.” Harry said turning to Teddy as he finished his bowl of treacle tart.  
‘are you really though, i’m as bookish as you. Not to mention i did say I would try to get into Ravenclaw.” Teddy said through a bite of a jam doughnut.  
“Fair point. And I guess you wanted to break tradition?” Abi said from Teddy’s other side.  
“Yep.”  
___________  
After the feast, prefects took the first years back to their common rooms.  
Everybody was happy with their sorting and couldn’t wait till classes tomorrow.

In the SLytherin common room, Lillian was met by her father who showed her and blaise to their marriage quarters.  
They could be accessed by a door at the end of the first landing.  
It was password protected and opened onto a miniature apartment with a master bedroom, bathroom with a bath/shower combo and a living room area.  
The entire apartmet was decorated in silver, blue and white.  
Their bedroom however was black with emerald accents.  
ProfessorSnape left them and told them to change the password when they were ready.  
Their things were in their room and there was a fire roaring in the living room grate.  
“I’m just going to talk to mama on my mirror and then we can get to bed.” Lillian said with a small smile.  
‘alright. Take as long as you need tesoro, I’ll be in bed waiting for you.” Blaise said kissing Lillian on her forehead before going to their bedroom.  
Lillian sat down on the silver sofa with blue cushions.  
She pulled her two-way mirror out of her pocket and said into it,”Narcissa Black.”  
Hi my love, how was the sorting? Narcissa said, with a smile.  
“Hi mama, it was great. I got into Slytherin. Draco’s in Slytherin as well. Harry’s in Ravenclaw.  
That’s great. I’m proud of you. I’ll be sending you a package on Friday.  
Alright. Mama, did you know that Blaise and I would be put in marriage quarters?  
Yes love I did. It’s a rule when a betrothed couple goes to Hogwarts.  
Oh ok. Just wanted to make sure you were aware. Lillian said with a relieved smile.  
Yes, your father told me.  
I trust you and Blaise.  
You should try to get some sleep now Lils darling. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Blaise I said hi.  
I will mama, love you.  
I love you to my dear.  
“End.”  
Getting up, Lillian made her way into the bedroom.  
“Mama says hi.” She said as she took off her cloak.  
“I’ll have to write to her.” Blaise said with a smile.  
“Did your mother mention anything about these quarters?” Lillian asked as she changed into her pajamas.  
“No, I was just as clueless about them as you.” Blaise said holding the covers open as Lillian climbed into bed.  
They talked in soft voices, fingers intertwined tilll they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter Draco will be writing a letter to Lucius and I’ll have his reply in the following chapter, but i still won’t be revealing who his other parent is till the end of book one. If that changes i’ll let y’all Know.  
> Oh, I’ve created a number of house elves to save me having to think of a new one for each story. There will be reoccurring ones for those of you who read more than one of my stories. I’ve given them positions such as head elf for a particular property. Also you’ll notice that all of them but two have shoulder length hair.  
> This is because I like the thought of them with hair better, however i’d already introduced those two without before making the list. Anyway that’s really it now.


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like something’s missing from this chapter but I guess it’s because it’s short compawred to how much I usually write. Now that I’m following cannon to a point there’s only so much I’m going to add in certain chapters.  
> Anyway enjoy!

Monday morning, Hogwarts, Scotland.  
Harry woke up and stretched.  
‘teddy, are you awake?” Harry whispered to his friend in the bed on his right.  
“Yeah I am. Looks like it’s just us awake for now.  
Mind if i use the bathroom first? I’ll be quick.” Teddy said getting out of bed and moving to the foot of his bed where his trunk was.  
He opened it with a touch of his palm.  
He took out his uniform along with other essentials for the day ahead.  
“Sure. I need to write a quick letter to Sirius anyway. He’ll want to know what house i’m in before anything else.” Harry said sitting up and getting out of bed himself.  
He went to the foot of his bed and opened his trunk, taking his writing utensils out from one of the compartments.  
Teddy went into the bathroom and Harry went over to the desk opposite his bed.  
He sat down and began to write his letter.

Dear Siri, How are you?  
I’m doing well, looking forward to my first day of classes.  
I’m in Ravenclaw. Please don’t fuss. I knew I wasn’t going to get into Gryffindor. I just wouldn’t be comfortable there. I need to be with people who are like me. People who wouldn’t make a big deal out of me wanting to curl up and read a book when there’s a quidditch match going on. People who understand me spending hours in the library just because I want to.  
I met Ron Weasley, he’s a prat. I’m sorry Siri but i just can’t be friends with him.  
I’m friends with Ginny though, she’s Ron’s younger sister. She’s in Slytherin, really nice and cool.  
I have to go now, i’ll write to you again on Friday after classes.  
Harry.

‘bathroom’s all yours.” Teddy said emerging from the bathroom with a smile.  
“Thanks. You can go down to the common room if you want. I may be a bit longer than you were. Abi’s sure to be down there already though, she’s always been an early riser.” Harry said as he rolled up his letter and went back over to his bed.  
He put his letter on his pillow and took his things out of his trunk, making his way to the bathroom.  
“Alright I’ll do that. See you.” Teddy said standing up after putting his shoes on.  
Harry went into the bathroom and Teddy left the dormitory.  
______

‘morning Teddy.” Abi said looking up from her book as Theodore took a seat next to her.  
“Morning, what are you reading?”  
‘fantastic Beasts, I love magical creatures.” Abi said enthusiastically.  
“Oh cool. Will you be taking Care of magical creatures next year then?” Theodore said looking interested.  
“Definitely. Along with Ancient Runes and something else I haven’t decided on yet.” Abi said with a grin.  
“Cool.”  
They continued to talk until Harry joined them.  
“Morning Abi. Teddy I brought your school bag for you, saves you having to go back upstairs to get it.” Harry said handing the backpack over to Theodore with a small smile.  
“Thanks. I must’ve forgotten it in a bid to get downstairs quickly.” Theodore said accepting his bag with a grateful smile.  
“Morning Harry, sleep well?” Abi said putting her textbook into her bag.  
“Yeah I did thanks.  
Would you mind showing me where the owlery is? I have a letter to send to Sirius.”  
“Sure, we might as well leave now then.” Abi said standing.  
The boys stood as well and the three of them left the common room, Abi in the lead.  
In the Slytherin dormitories_______

Ginny woke up with a start.  
She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes and recall where she was.  
The dormitory came into focus and she grinned.  
She was at Hogwarts finally, in the Slytherin dormitories.  
Getting out of bed she yawned. She bounded to the foot of her bed where she took her uniform and other essentials out of her trunk.  
She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before brushing her teeth and running a hair brush through her curls.  
Exiting the bathroom she heard her roommates waking up.  
“Weasley, you’re dressed already?” Said a girl with long blond hair and icy blue eyes.  
“When you have as many brothers as I do, you quickly learn that it’s in your best interest to wake up early unless you wish to be stuck waiting for them.” Ginny said matter-of-factly.  
“Fair enough. I’m grateful that Tori is still young enough that she isn’t bothered and wakes up late.” Daphne said.  
“You’re lucky. I love my brothers, most of them anyway. But i do wish there were fewer of us sometimes.” Ginny said with a rye smile.  
Daphne laughed.  
“Well I’ll see you in the hall, i’m going downstairs to wait for my friends.” Ginny said picking up her backpack and walking to the door.  
“Wait before you go, I haven’t formally introduced myself.  
Daphne Greengrass.” Daphne said with a nod.  
“Nice to meet you Greengrass.” Ginny said with a nod in response before leaving the room.  
downstairs she met up with Draco, Blaise and Lillian.  
“Ready?” Lillian asked the group.  
Everybody said a variant of yes and they left the common room.  
They walked in a line, Blaise and Lillian in front, with Draco bringing up the rear.  
They were some of the first at the Slytherin table.  
“Morning guys. Said one of the prefects.  
i’m Gemma Farley, Marcus Flint is the other fifth year prefect.” Gemma said with a warm smile.  
They all greeted Gemma before picking what they wanted for breakfast.  
As Draco was finishing, the others had already finished, professor Snape came round to hand out timetables.  
“Miss Weasley, welcome to Slytherin. I hope you will do our house proud. Your brothers have surprised me so far.” Professor Snape said with a hint of a smile.  
“I plan to Sir.” Ginny said smiling politely back as professor Snape handed her her timetable.  
“Do see that none of you are late to my class.” He said before leaving.

At the Ravenclaw table______

“I can’t believe you guys left me to come down on my own.” Hermione said as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table with a scowl.  
“Sorry Hermione, that was my fault. I needed to send a quick letter and I asked Abi to show me where the owlery was.” Harry said with an apologetic smile.  
“Oh ok, that’s alright Harry. I understand, I’ll be writing to mother and father at the end of the week.” Hermione said smiling at Harry.  
“Promise we’ll wait for you tomorrow.” Abi said with a sheepish smile.  
“You better.” Hermione said glaring playfully.  
________

The first class of the day was Potions. Blaise showed Draco, Ginny and Lillian to the classroom before leaving to get to his first class which was Transfiguration.  
“Really hope professor Snape arrives soon, they’re being so obnoxiously loud.” Draco said to the girls with a contemptuous look at the Gryffindors.  
“Now now Dray, be nice. I’m sure most of them are just excited.” Lillian said teasingly.  
“I know I am. The only good thing about having a class with them is that we get some entertainment.  
Ronald’s sure to talk back to professor Snape.” Ginny said with a smirk.  
“Oh I hope he does.” Draco said gleefully.  
Lillian laughed quietly.  
“Inside now!” Professor Snape barked, appearing suddenly.  
He nodded at the trio as they walked past him to go inside.  
Some of the Gryffindors jumped.  
There was a clear divide, Slytherins were on one side of the room with the Gryffindors on the other.  
Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call.  
He then gave them an overview of potions that was obviously in his own words. It was obvious also that from the tone in which this overview was delivered, that professor Snape had a vast respect for the art of potion making.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began . He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Professor   
Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
A short silence followed the words.  
Draco and Lillian in particular looked eager to get on with the practical.  
"Weasley, the male one!” said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Ronald Weasley looked wide-eyed and and indignant.  
“I don’t know. It’s your job to teach us that after all.” He said flippantly.  
Ginny groaned quietly and Draco looked delighted.  
“Excuse me? 10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek.” Professor Snape said calmly.  
Ronald bristled and was about to open his mouth again when a brief flash of pain swept over his face. It was evident someone had kicked him from how his hand shot down to his leg.  
“Maybe they aren’t all bad.” Draco said grudgingly, just loud enough for Lillian to hear it from beside him and Ginny who was in front.  
"Let's try again. Weasley, the Gryffindor one, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Professor Snape said.  
“Dunno.” Ronald mumbled.  
“It’s I don’t know Sir. Not dunno.” Professor Snape said a hint of irritation in his voice.  
Ronawld scowled.  
“Let’s try another one of your house members.  
Finigan, what is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
Seamus Finigan, a boy with sandy hair blinked at being addressed.  
“It’s the same thing sir. It also goes by aconite.” Finigan said audibly.  
“Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor for bothering to open a book.” Professor Snape said with a nod to Finigan.

"For your information, Weasley, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Well, why aren’t you all copying that down?” Professor Snape said sharply.  
There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.   
Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils.  
he walked quietly around the room, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He was just examining Lillian and Draco’s potion and complimenting them on a job well done when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

Grimacing professor Snape strode over to their table.  
“Finigan, take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing now.” Professor Snape said deadly calm.  
He then produced his wand from it’s holster and waved it over the cauldron, vanishing the contents.  
He waved his wand a few more times and the floor was clean again. Going back to the front of the room he said.  
‘put your potions into the vials on the end of your table. Whoever didn’t get the chance to finish will be given the chance during your next lesson.  
Write both of your names on the label and then you may leave.”

‘what do we have next?” Ginny asked her friends as they slowly walked through the halls, keeping an eye out for any of the ghosts.  
“Transfiguration.” Draco answered.  
“Excuse me! Barron? Would you mind showing us to the Transfiguration classroom?” Lillian called to a ghost a little way ahead of them.  
It was the Slytherin house ghost, they had met him at dinner on their first night. He was cold to most but was always willing to help the younger students.  
“Of course. You’re Miss Black yes?” He said stopping and waiting for the students to catch up.  
“Yes I am. And these ar my friends.” Lillian said with a small smile.  
“Yes. Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy.  
This way.” The Bloody Barron said leading the way.  
He stopped just short of the cluster of students outside the classroom.  
“Thank you Barron.” Ginny said with a thankful smile at the ghost.  
“You’re welcome. I’ll be in the Great hall if you should need help later.” He said before gliding away.  
The door opened on it’s own and the students flooded into the room.  
Professor McGonagall gave them a talking to as soon as they had all settled.  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Ginny, Lillian, Draco and Fay Dunbar had made any difference to their matches.  
They each earned 5 points for their house.

________

After morning break Harry and the rest of the Ravenclaws along with the Hufflepuffs had Defense against the dark arts.  
It was a class they all seemed to be excited about.  
The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Earny McMillan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban.  
At lunch the group met up and all decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table.  
“What do we all have after lunch?” Blaise asked the group.  
“Lillian, Ginny, Harry, Teddy and I have herbology.” Draco said from beside Abi.  
“We have Charms.” Abi said between bites of her sandwich.  
“I have History of magic.” Luna said softly.  
“Gemma or the Barron will have to take you guys to Herbology since it’s outside. Luna i’ll sho you where the History of magic classroom is before I go to Charms. Let Flitwick know where I am if he asks please.” Blaise said turning to Abi.  
“Sure.”  
Luna smiled at Blaise.  
They all chatted about their plans for the weekend.  
Once everyone had finished eating they separated and went to their classes. Gemma Farley helped the students going to herbology.  
____________

During breakfast on Friday Hedwig brought Harry a note.  
“Who’s it from?” Hermione asked seeing Harry’s surprised look.  
“The grounds keeper, Hagrid.  
He’s asking if I’d like to go down to his house for tea after classes. Said he knew my parents and would like to talk to me about them.” Harry said slowly.  
“Are you going to go?” Abi questioned.  
“Yeah guess I will. I’ll give it a chance.” Harry said decisively and scrawled his reply on the back of the note. He tied it back to Hedgwig’s leg and gave her a piece of bacon.  
She butted her head against his cheek affectionately before flying off.  
“Want me to come with you?” Abi asked.  
“If you don’t mind.” Harry said smiling.  
“Of course not.”  
At five to three Harry and Abi left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.  
When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang -- back."  
Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."  
He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.   
There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.  
"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Abi and started licking her ears.  
Abi grimaced but patted Fang’s head gingerly.  
“This is Abi Black, she’s my god sister.” Harry said as Hagrid was putting some rock cakes onto a plate.  
“Narcissa’s kid? Nice ter meet ya.” Hagrid said gruffly.  
“Yes. Narcissa is my mother. I have a sister as well in Harry’s year.” Abi said.  
“What year are yeh in now?” Hagrid asked peering at Abi.  
‘second year.” She replied.  
The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Abi pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about the classes they’d had throughout the week.Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.  
Harry and Abi were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filtch "that old git."  
"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her -- Filtch puts her up to it."  
“I have a cat myself but she’s much nicer.” Abi said with a fond smile.  
While Abi told Hagrid about Ana,, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy, it was a clipping from a newspaper.  
GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST   
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.   
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. 

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.  
Harry thought about asking Hagrid about it for a second but then thought better about it.  
Hagrid had said it was a secret and he didn’t care enough to know.  
He put the clipping back under the tea cozy and joined in with the conversation.

For dinner that night the group met up and sat at the Hufflepuff table.  
After dinner they headed outside to sit on the grass.  
“So what are we gonna do this weekend?” Abi asked resting her head on Draco’s shoulder.  
“Homework for one, I thik we should do it all tomorrow so it’s out of the way.” Lillian said on her other side.  
“Agreed, we have a chapter to read for Transfiguration, and we need to practice the lighting charm.” Ginny said fiddling with the grass.  
“Alright sounds like a plan, library or individual common rooms?” Harry asked.  
“Library. Then we could go to the kitchens for lunch.” Luna said.  
“You’ve found the kitchens already?” Theodore asked looking at her.  
“Yep. I can’t always sleep at night and so i snuck out last night and found it.” Luna said with a grin.  
‘cool. What should we do for the rest of the day?” Blaise asked.  
“We could go exploring and maybe talk to some of the portraits. And we could ask professor Flitwick for some ideas too. He seems like he’d have some good ideas.” Hermione said softly.  
“Great idea, I doubt many peiple bother talking to the portraits, I’m sure they’ll appreciate it, I know I would. Alright we have a good base.  
We should probably go inside now, it’s getting pretty cold.” Lillian said.  
They all agreed and made their way back inside. There were rounds of hugs before they went their separate ways, Luna following the SLytherin members till they split up in opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> The next one will be about what the group gets up to over the weekend with a few letters plus cannon chapter 9. i wrote this chapter, read it and realized i forgot all about Draco’s letter to Lucius. That’ll definitely be one of the letters in the next chapter.  
> Bye for now.  
> Destiny, XX.


	8. Help is needed

Hi y’all, sorry this isn’t a chapter. I need your help though.  
I’m in desperate need of a co-author. I’ve hit a motivation block on chapter 6. I know what I want to write about and i did start the chapter like two weeks ago, however I can’t find the motivation to finish it. Not only that but the co-author I thought I had hasn’t been staying in contact with me. I need a co-author who will be able to share the responsibility of writing chapters. I write two, you write two. Also someone who doesn’t mind stepping in when I hit a bump. I’m willing to do the same. I already have a friend who’s going to proof read and edit.  
You’ll need to be flexible, reliable, on board with all my additional tags and obviously like all the characters in the list minus Dumbles of course.  
If you fit that description and you’re interested please comment and we’ll find a better means of communication from there.  
Thank you for baring with me.  
Bye for now.  
Destiny XX.


	9. Important notice

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know what’s going on with the story. I’m still working on chapter 6. I have a fair amount of it done now, but I haven’t been as motivated. I think it also has something to do with the fact that i’m really trying to finish chapter eight of my story The twisted 12. I’ll definitely be putting all my focus into finishing the chapter once I have that chapter posted. You’ll be glad to know that’ll be in a few days.  
I also wanted to apologize that it’s taken me so long to get a chapter out. Thank you for bearing with me.  
Someone I went to school with recently passed away so my motivation has taken a nosedive.  
It’s a struggle for me to do anything and I mostly write at night.  
I won’t be putting this story on hold however as writing is an escape for me. Updates will just be slower. From now on, each chapter will be posted within a month to two months from the last one. I’m doing this for all my stories so I don’t have to keep pushing back the date. It’ll be back to partially following cannon after this chapter.  
The last thing is that I’ve decided I don’t want this to be a series. I want to go with the style of going through the seven years of Hogwarts and then an epilogue which will be set 10 years in the future. I thought I’d let you guys know as it’s refusing to make the change on here at the moment. I have no clue why, i’ve tried two times already. Anyway, that’s about it. Chapter 6 will definitely be out sometime next month. Bye for now.  
Destiny X.


End file.
